keepcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Mechanics
Your Team New players to the server are automatically assigned to one of the available teams. Each team starts with a large “plot” or area of land only they can modify. Players who are in enemy territory cannot: * Place blocks (with 2 exceptions, see: Attack Blocks) * Remove blocks * Access stone level switches (stone pressure plates, stone buttons, levers) * Fill/empty buckets They can however: * Open unsecured containers (chests, forges, etc.) * Use wooden doors and switches (wooden pressure plates, wooden buttons, etc) * Remove stone buttons (this was done to prevent excessive button placement around doors to force TNT to be wasted) * Ride horses * Destroy crops * Kill animals The Spawn Tower Team members will always spawn in the same place, above the beacon in the “spawn tower”, which is the white tower at the center of their base. Beds will not change this. The spawn tower must be protected. If the enemy team manages to damage the beacon it will trigger a massive explosion and end the map. A new map will always be started at 8PM central the day after a team has won. Additional Gravity On the Keepcraft server there’s a separate modification to give all solid blocks (ones you can walk on) gravity. Blocks cannot be placed unless they are supported. Blocks that lose their supports will fall, much like sand or gravel, until they find solid ground. Unlike sand or gravel most blocks can be built out horizontally but the spanning is limited to 3 blocks. After 3 blocks no further blocks can be placed on that span. To make longer spans it’s necessary to build up one then begin a new span (imagine an archway) or build supports underneath. Also like sand or gravel if a block falls upon a torch it will not land but instead turn into an item you can pick up. Blocks can be mined very efficiently this way. World Balancing Some modifications have been made to balance defensive structures. * Ender pearls do not work anywhere * Lava cannot be gathered * Shovels, pickaxes, axes, and hoes are automatically enchanted with Efficiency 3 and Durability 1 * Nether and The End are not accessible * Pistons and sticky pistons can only be placed in friendly territory * TNT cannot be placed by team members in their own plot * After successfully fishing, you must fish in a new location at least 3 blocks away from the previous fishing location (to prevent afk fishing) PVP Balancing Some modifications have been made to reduce the amount of time and resources needed to participate in PVP. For the most part these reduce how good improvements such as enchanted armor are so that people in base level armor and weapons are still able to contribute to fights. * Armor and damage related enchantments are reduced, see Damage Mechanics * Being hit by an arrow removes 2 food (1 drumstick) * When killed by an enemy player a 15 second respawn time is applied * Enchantment table cannot be built (you can however trade villagers and fish for enchantments) * The only potions that can be brewed are Regeneration, Poison, Fire, Night Vision, and Extended Breathing. None of the potions can be upgraded. You can also create the throwable and lingering variants. Additional Changes * Name tag recipe: piece of string above an iron ingot * Saddle recipe: leather arranged in a lower case u shape * Clay block recipe: dirt arranged in a 2x2 shape * Flint recipe: 1 block of gravel